


A Potter and Malfoy intertwined

by CheshireSaxon



Series: A Potter and Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have twin sisters that will change how everything turns out and who is with who. Evangeline Malfoy was at Beauxbatons until now and Jasmine Potter has been with Harry and his adventures. How will The Triwizard Tournament turn out with the twins together?





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Triwizard Arrival (Part 1)  
The Triwizard Tournament had been restarted after many years of dormancy. Hogwarts was hosting it as Durmstrang Institute from Northernmost Scandinavia and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France were invited. Today was the day they would arrive.  
‘STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN THE GREAT HALL TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.’ The words seemed to echo throughout the halls and grounds of Hogwarts. ‘When the Hogwarts students went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers’ table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.’  
Walking the halls, Beauxbatons student Fleur Delacour was talking to one of her best friends Evangeline Malfoy as they were walking towards the Great Hall. The moment they got close, all of their fellow schoolmates and them went quiet as they prepared for their entrance. When they heard, “First let us welcome Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the French school of magic.”  
Draco Malfoy's head snapped up the second the French school's name left the headmaster's lips. Grey eyes were overly focused on the door. One table over Jasmine Potter was being held firm by Hermione Granger since she was bouncing in excitement.  
A dozen or so Beauxbatons students in their late teens with a few exceptions walked with grace and beauty as Headmistress Madame Maxine leading them. ‘Their pale blue robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks.’ They seemed to be walking on air. Fleur and Evangeline were no different. They were near the front with soft smiles. Eva even took a small chance to look for her twin and smiled even brighter seeing him. Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was trying to nudge Ron from looking like a lovesick puppy. Ron had spotted Fleur and couldn't take his eyes off her. A few students mentioned seeing them walk out of a flying carriage earlier with ‘vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes’  
Draco let his lips twitch at the sight of his sister, he'd missed her even if they had just spent the last 3 months of summer together. It always felt so short.  
Fleur could feel Eva's excitement she turned her head slightly to wink at one of her best friends.  
Jasmine bit her lip to stifle her giggles at Ron's googly eyes but she had no problem rolling her eyes at Hermione. Once she focused on the very attractive French students she eyed the 2 blondes up front. If she was into blondes she'd definitely be into them... not that she wasn't.  
After the introduction, the Beauxbatons students greeted Headmaster Dumbledore and the Hogwarts students before being split among the four house tables. Eva immediately took Fleur to the Slytherin Table to be with her twin brother. Draco made room as soon as she started to walk in his direction. Eva and Fleur kissed his cheek in greeting and he did the same in return before they sat down. As soon as the students were settled, Durmstrang Institute was introduced lead by Headmaster Karkaroff and Viktor Krum. The Durmstrang students gave the opposite feeling from Beauxbatons. They emitted a powerful and semi-dark feeling. ‘They were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the front was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair. ’ While many Hogwarts students were having a fan moment seeing the Seeker Star of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team, Hermione was listening to some of the students still stuck on the Beauxbatons students. She gave her opinion of the schools from a scholarly perspective as usual.  
Viktor stood tall and kept his expression stoic, of course he loves his fans but that did not mean he was so used to the attention.  
Draco squeezed Eva's hand which had clasped in his under the table. Besides their greeting he kept his Malfoy mask up.  
Jasmine's emerald eyes had followed the blonde intrigued at her greeting with Draco. But her attention had shifted immediately especially with Ron's high pitched fangirling of the Bulgarian seeker. She finally made eye contact with her Brother silently asking him if he wanted to meet the Quidditch player.  
Eva understood Draco's expression even if she doesn't like it. She prefers to be true to herself and smile. She squeezes his hand back as she watches the Durmstrang students walk in. She does notice how some of the other Slytherins who didn't know her had judgment in their eyes. Her smiles contrasted Draco mask.  
The Durmstrang students made their greetings and also split up among the tables. Viktor Krum decided to join the Slytherin Table in front of Eva and Fleur since the snake table were the less noisy about his presence. Eva and Fleur greeted him with smiles as Viktor greets them with a kiss to their free hands.  
Dumbledore finally started the meal after a few more words. Ron still filled his plate while talking about Viktor Krum being at Hogwarts and the older pretty blonde in the front that kisses Draco cheek. Harry joins the talks about Krum admitting that it would be nice to meet someone who understood fame. Hermione tells him to talk to Krum then. Harry looks over to the Slytherin table to see what Viktor is doing with a sigh.  
On another part of the Gryffindor table, the Weasley twins were discussing a mix of pranks, Viktor Krum, and girls that caught their attention.  
Jasmine rolls her eyes but starts to eat instantly turning to Ginny to talk since Hermione and Harry seem preoccupied with Viktor and the Beauxbatons girls.  
Fleur shifts giving Viktor a usual show smile, she's glad her allure isn't affecting him even if she does have it under control. Eva know that Fleur is controlling herself. Fleur has been teaching her a lot of what she knows about Veelas. Fleur is one of few who know that the Malfoy’s carry Veela blood. It won’t affect Eva yet but she has made sure to study what she can about it before it does. She and her siblings may only be 1/8th Veela but it will still be enough to awaken some of the abilities.  
Draco on the other hand felt tense but nodded at the famous seeker. He served himself and his sister absentmindedly.  
Viktor paused rolling his tongue while practicing the English in his head "I'm Viktor, pleased to meet you."  
Eva thanks Draco for filling her plate as she picks up the utensils to start eating. She looks over to Krum with a bright smile. "Hello Viktor. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Evangeline and this is one of my closest friends Fleur and my twin brother Draco."  
Draco tenses more at the title. He can feel the eyes of his housemates on him but he still gives Viktor a welcoming smirk "Hello Viktor.”  
Viktor nods "Pleasure, are any of you entering the tournament " His heavy Russian accent made it hard for the others to understand but Fleur picked up that it made him uncomfortable so she smiled " 'Ello Viktor I'm Fleur and I will be entering the tournament . Hopefully we can strategize together if we both become champions”  
Viktor smiled “Yes, I'd appreciate that"  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry looks back to Ron when he hears him complain about Draco being at the table with Krum and his crush. "Ron, it isn't Malfoy's fault. They chose to sit there,  he didn't  invite them. Besides if you noticed, the girl you have been making puppy eyes at was taken there by the other blonde that looks like she could be Malfoy's twin. As for Krum, I would have done the same if I didn't know what the snakes were like and everyone else was noisy." Ron just complains more, but this time about how Slytherin is filled with Death Eaters. Harry just shakes his head and returns to eating. Hermione had stopped talking and focused on eating. She joined the conversation with Jazz and Ginny since the boys were complaining.  
Jasmine watched the interaction before turning to Hermione " I'm worried about potions, charms will be fine of course, but I feel like I might need to talk to Snape and I really don't want to " Her eyes had wandered down the table away from Hermione and to George.  
Fred and George were discussing an idea to try to trick their way into the tournament. Until George felt like he was being watched and followed the feeling. He spots Jasmine with Hermione and his sister. He smiles and waves when Fred whispers to tease him. George elbows him. "I will give you the same treatment once you find someone who catches your attention. Like the female version of Malfoy." He grins back.  
Hermione noticed Jazz attention seemed to stray so followed her eyes then whispers back. "You know, you should just talk to him. He might even return your feelings. He hasn't rejected the 'random' moments you two have touched." It was obvious how Jasmine felt and Hermione has been trying to convince her to take the chance for a while.  
Ron shut up about the Slytherins after Harry distracted him with the upcoming Potion class. "Ugh. Snape is going to kill us again." Harry felt the same and looks over to the head table to see Snape watching the whole room.  
Eva smiles at Viktor while she isn't eating. "I will support you both if you are both chosen." Her accent had a mix of French and English since she spent most of the year at Beauxbatons but she grew up in England with her family. She felt and heard some of Draco friends and housemates whispering to Draco about who she was. The response to her revelation of not just being Draco sister, but his twin, was mixed.  
Fred elbows his twin back before shrugging "I don't know, I think I'd have better luck with a Gryffindor”  
Jasmine blushed at the attention but gave a shy wave back. She instantly faced Hermione “I’m... I don't think so Mione. Besides I don't think I'm entirely ready for any type of relationship really. Don't you dare let Harry hear you! He'd skin George alive if he knew. "  
Draco cleared his throat finally facing some of his house mates Theo, Pansy , Astoria and Tracey were the ones he addressed "Evangeline is my twin sister, obviously since she attends Beauxbatons I had no reason to bring her up. "  
Blaise finally rolled his eyes before grinning at the blonde beauty “Hey Eva, gorgeous as ever I see " Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend "Stop flirting with my sister Zabini."  
Viktor watched silently mostly conversing with his school mates, his native tongue easing his nerves.  
Fleur had to giggle at the attention Eva got, she was used to it of course but after nearly 4 years with the blonde neither were used to blatant looks and flirting from fellow school mates. Maybe this year would be more entertaining.  
George rolls his eyes but grins anyways. "Sure. Like Angelina or Hermione?" He teases knowing he would have it easier but he wouldn't get what made him happy. George looks back to see Jazz talking to Hermione about something and wishes he had the confidence to tell her his thoughts like how he could confidently be a Beater on the Quidditch team or play pranks.  
Hermione just shrugs but lowers her voice at Jasmine's comment. "Harry is too busy with Ron. They are both in complain-mode to notice. Besides he will find out eventually. It can't be as bad as how Harry acts if you had a crush on Malfoy instead." She raised her eyebrow. "Harry is on good terms with the twins I doubt your crush would do anything more than the usual family threat given to any potential boyfriend."  
Eva eats and listens to everything around her. She talks to Fleur in French to keep her more comfortable and since Draco is busy with his friends. She would check on him and his conversation from time to time. ("Fleur, did anyone catch your interest? My mom is thinking about transferring me here. I am happy at Beauxbatons, but she thinks it would be better to come here finally.”)  
Fred snickers but pauses “Actually those options aren't bad, but Granger would never believe me. Angelina on the other hand... " He  paused to think about it as his blue eyes shifting over to the Slytherin table finally spotting who George had mentioned "female Malfoy " He mumbled absentmindedly. Before focusing on his twin "Why don't you just tell her?"  
Jasmine crinkled her nose "I think that's the problem Mione, yes Harry is on good terms with the twins but Harry is so protective” She paused sighing out "He always has been."  
Fleur smiles thankfully at Eva and returns the spoken french ("Mm no one quite yet, mama says I should play with my allure a little see how the boys here react to it. I think it'd be good for you here, you'll be with Draco. You always miss him during the school year. ")  
Draco ended up having a long conversation with Viktor about Quidditch of course once he'd finished informing his housemates of his family information.  
Eva nods and smile. ("True. I do miss him but I will miss you too if I transfer here. And who would speak French with me? I have been attending Beauxbatons for years now.") She looks to see Draco with faint hints of a smile being with one of his idols. Its barely there but being his twin has its advantages. She smiles brighter seeing it.  
"Think Harry will kill me if I make a move on Jasmine?" George asks Fred randomly. "I know I would kill me. Like I would kill anyone interested in Gin." He sighs then finishes his food.  
Hermione shakes her head. "I do know how protective he is. I have seen it for years now. But Harry does want you to be happy too. He will just have a VERY long private talk with George at least." She smile assuredly at her.  
Harry looks over to check on Jasmine and sees her making faces and whispering to Hermione. He is curious but doesn't want to interrupt. Ron is on his way to dessert as Harry is finishing his food. "Wonder what Jazz is keeping from me?" Ron looks over to see what the girls are doing then back to Harry. "Just girl stuff most likely. Gin does that too. I don't interfere and let it play out unless it’s a boy she likes. So far that hasn't been too much of an issue."  
Fred washed his food down with his pumpkin juice before wiping his face and turning to his twin “Just don’t tell Harry how you feel till you've told Jasmine, the last thing you want is to cause some sort of rift." Fred paused watching Jasmine push her potatoes around "You know jazz isn’t exactly the shy type maybe ... she's not just not ready”  
Draco finished his food and pushed his plate away. He then turned his body to face Evangeline, “so I know I might not get to ask till the morning. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"


	2. chapter 2

Jasmine finally pushed her plate away groaning " I swear to god Mione if this year is crazy like the last year please just lock me away in the tower " She didn't care about the confused looks her housemates sent her at her odd statement .   
George looks at Fred and shakes his head. “I will tell Jasmine when she is ready to talk. I am fine with our flirty relationship for now.” He smiles. “It’s good enough she responds back with me. I wouldn’t want to lose my friendship with either Jasmine or Harry because I rushed.” He also takes a cup of pumpkin juice to wash out the taste of the food. 

Eva turned to look at Draco with a smile as she reaches for some fruits. “I wasn’t given enough time to notify you. By the time I got here, you would have just gotten my letter. I thought mother would tell you at least. She was one of the reasons I was allowed to come.” She doesn’t like talking about her father because she doesn’t agree with his choices. She prefers her mother who does not have a superiority complex.   
Hermione just nods understanding as she starts to pull out a book since she finished eating. “I won’t tell him. You are my best friend. I wouldn’t betray your trust so easily. You know that, Jazz. As for the year…” She looks around then stops at Harry talking to Ron with a sad smile. “If bad karma and luck still surrounds Harry and you then we can expect worse as the year progresses.” She looks back to Jasmine. “Besides wasn’t the Triwizard Tournament halted because participants died? I don’t understand why they would bring it back with its history. I wish for a peaceful year for us all. I worry about you and Harry.” She smiles fondly at Jazz. “You are not alone then and now.”   
Fred nods briefly before halfheartedly asking George about whether Lee fancies Angelina, Alicia or Katie. 

Draco rested his chin on his hand staring at his sister "Mother mentioned something special but she also made me get specifically tailored for dress robes." Staring was probably awkward for everyone around them but Draco had missed his sister.   
Fleur watched Eva interact with her Brother before turning back to Viktor to give the twins at least an illusion of privacy.   
Jasmine gave Hermione a soft smile "Mione breathe death toll or not Harry and I will not be entering right Harry " She spoke her Brother's name a tad louder expecting a yes even if he didn't hear her. 

George looks at Fred with a fond smile at the change of topic. “Not sure. He likes them all but on terms for who he fancies,  We will just have to ask him.”  He turns to Lee. “So which is it?” He grins mischievously. Lee just laughs and responds. “I’m not telling you out here. Too easy”   
Eva eats her fruits and savors each flavor. “She probably wanted to surprise you then. She is happy to have us reunite even though it’s not summer. She has been asking me to visit more or transfer even. I am still thinking about it.” She smiles. The Slytherins eavesdropping were uncertain how to feel about the female Malfoy. She was more open and smiles more than Draco does. It unsettles them to see a Malfoy, as beautiful as she is, seem so carefree. Eva is very aware of the contrast between her and Draco. They do have their similarities but they have just as many differences. 

Hermione takes a deep and slow breathe. “I know neither of you will. I just worry. I have seen the impossible happen so many times with you two for years now. I can’t help worry.” She gives Jasmine a soft smile then looks down at her book. Books always helped calm her. Harry looks up from his conversation with Ron when he hears his sister. “Yes, Jazz.” He trusts his sister and sometimes gets a feeling about what she is thinking and talking about even if he isn’t talking to her.   
Neville had been quietly observing everything since earlier. He has always given a weak presence and only gets noticed when he does something wrong, Professor Snape picks on him, or the rare brave moment he displays. He hopes to find someone who understood him and not just tolerated him. He does have friends within Hogwarts like Luna Lovegood over at the Ravenclaw table, but it doesn’t fill the feeling that something is missing.   
Fred grins "Fine but you’re definitely telling us soon "He leans his elbow on his twins shoulder "Why do you think I'd fancy this female Malfoy you called her?"   
Jasmine grins at her Brother carefully slipping her feet into his lap, she flips her hair over her shoulder and leans into Ginny to smile at Neville "Hey Nev!" 

Draco's eyes narrow at his housemates overly intruding looks. He automatically slips an arm around Eva's waist “So... anyone catch your eyes?  Have any questions?"   
George looks at his twin and grinned. “No reason.” He looks over to the Slytherin table to the female Malfoy. “She just seems like she could be your type. Pretty, Intelligent, knows how to smile, and it would be not completely expected. Who would think a Weasley and Malfoy would ever get together?”   
Harry just shakes his head and smiles fondly at her. “I hope you ate enough sis. The food will vanish soon.” Ron responded to Harry comment first and ate some more. Hermione happened to look up with a grimace. “You have a black void of a stomach Ron” Neville just smiles at all his friends then turns his attention to Jasmine. “Hi Jazz. You look like you are having fun.” 

 

Eva saw the reaction from the table occupants before Draco pulled her a bit closer with a protective stance. She smiles even brighter for the moments Draco acts like her brother is her favorite. She hates arguing with him so the moments like these are fuel for her Patronus. “No one. I do want to get to know someone before I make my judgement. Looks can be deceiving after all. Let me explore and do my own research before asking. What about you any…interests?” She makes a slight look over to the Gryffindor table at that and sees Harry Potter talking to his friends and laughing. Draco had a tendency to complain and make backhanded compliments about the Boy-Who-Lived at home. It amused her honestly.   
Fred hums but he can't help the grin spreading over his face "Stranger things have happened eh, brother?”   
Jasmine groans "I ate enough not that I still have my appetite after certain table topics." She easily winked at her Brother before turning to Neville giving him a teasingly flirty smile "Always fun for me Nev. But this happens to be about business not pleasure ...” 

 

Draco tenses "Of course Lina. Not that my opinion or anyone else's has ever stopped you. I’ll give you a few tips though the Weasley twins, tall red heads their pranksters I recommend never accepting anything edible from either one. Their brother Ron... be careful once he learns your name I'm afraid... any friendship is ... impossible."   
George laughs. “Yes. Stranger things. Makes you wonder what other strange thing could occur. Maybe Harry and Malfoy actually end up dating.” He grins with mischief shining through.   
Harry just laughs at Jasmine’s comment. “Fine. Just making sure you don’t forget to eat with all your talking.” He winks back teasingly. Neville smiles at the Potter twins. “What business do you have in mind, Jazz?” 

Eva smiles fondly at Draco. “I do take the opinions of others into consideration. It just happens to not always be in my interest to take to heart without further information.” She looks over to the Gryffindor table to search for the Weasley’s Draco mentioned. She spots Ron first and she does grimace at his eating habit. “I do hope he learns manners for eating eventually at least.” Scanning the table, she finally sees the duo of redhead teasing each other. She watches for a moment. “They are creative and seem fun-loving.” She looks back to Draco. “I will think about your opinions, Dray. I always do. I also like to try some things myself. I will be careful. I don’t befriend everyone. Just most people.” She smiles sweetly.   
Fred let's out a loud laugh in surprise, throwing his head back then arching forward to rest his head on George's shoulder. "Oh… isn't that a picture..“ Once Fred calms down, he grins against his brothers shoulder "Is jazzy flirting with dear Neville? " 

Jasmine smiled at Harry before easily refilling his pumpkin juice. She then fully faces Neville "I was hoping you could give me a little help in Herbology, I talked to Prof. Sprout and she said as long as it's okay with you she'd agree to you tutoring me and in exchange we can use one of the private classroom's so I can help you with potions " She grins teasingly fluttering her eyelashes. She loves Neville he's basically her closest male friend.   
Draco grimaces "I don’t believe so… Anyways the twins aren't bad... in fact they could have been Slytherin with all that cunning and ambition but they truly lack any self-preservation. Their pranks aren't meant to harm... I don’t think...“ Draco trails off realizing he was in fact still in public; the easy grin slipped off his face and his eyes flew up the Gryffindor table back to his sister. “Anyways… we can talk about the other houses later."   
Eva nods and lets Draco talk. This Draco was the Draco she saw in the privacy of their rooms when their father wasn’t around. The moment Draco remembered his location, Eva misses his carefree expression with a sigh. “Maybe they are even more Slytherin for being in Gryffindor. Who would look for a snake in lions clothing?” She smiles. “Later sounds good though.” She looks around the room then up to the head table. Seeing her Uncle Sev made her smile then she notices that Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to be getting ready to end the meal. 

 

George smirks at Fred's reaction and chuckles. “It’s an interesting idea.” He gives Fred time to calm down a bit and doesn’t mind Fred’s head on his shoulder. His comment though does make him look over to Jasmine and Neville. “Jasmine can flirt with anyone she wants. I am not her only flirting partner anyways. I saw her flirting with Cedric Diggory once.” It bothers him to see his crush like this but at the same time he is used to it. They are not exclusive and neither are ready for that level of commitment yet.   
Harry thanks Jazz and drinks the pumpkin juice. Neville’s attention is on Jasmine as she makes the request and smiles kindly. “You know I will help anyway I can. Whether you help me with potions or not.” Neville is very kind and loves his friends. He helps whenever he is given the chance, especially when it comes to his specialty with Herbology. He opens his mouth to say something else but Dumbledore stood up and makes parting announcements for the meal. Dumbledore even emphasized that the Goblet of Fire has an age-ward around it that he personally cast. Everyone gets up to head out to relax, do homework, meet the foreign students etc. It’s only the first day and so far anxiety and excitement is in the air. 

This will be a long series with spin-offs in the future.   
Go to  facebook(dot)com(forward slash)jasangeline(forward slash)?notif_t=page_admin&notif_id=1487494501104704   
Or check out the twiiter accts @Eva_LMalfoy and @jazzy_LP   
They will sometimes give sneak peaks and give you an idea of what the OCs look like.   
Till next time…


End file.
